A Poem for Chris Carter
by Erin Kaye Hashet
Summary: A tribute to the man who started it all.


Title: A Poem for Chris Carter  
Author: Estrellita, aka Erin Kaye Hashet  
Category: P  
Keywords: Poetry  
Distribution: Wherever! Especially @ idealistshaven.com   
(I love your site!)  
Feedback: EKHashet@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: The works.  
Summary: A tribute to the man who started it all.  
Author's Note: Okay, it may not be great poetry, but I had  
fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it. PLEASE   
READ IT THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH. And Chris Carter, I   
really hope that you're out there reading this,   
because this poem is for you.  
  
A Poem for Chris Carter  
by Estrellita, aka Erin Kaye Hashet  
  
Once there was a man named Chris, a great idea had he  
To create two FBI agents and put them on TV.  
His pilot then went on the air for everyone to see  
And that is how it all began in 1993.  
No one thought that it would last, but boy, it proved them wrong:  
It went through nine whole TV seasons steady, sure, and strong.  
Over the last nine years it's made us laugh and cry and smile.  
It's a show we love to watch, and its name is The X-Files.  
  
David Duchovny has brown hair and sweet puppy-dog eyes.  
He plays Agent Mulder, and he's really cute when he cries.  
Gillian Anderson is pretty, and very talented, too.  
She plays Dana Scully; her hair is red, her eyes are blue.  
Mulder was twelve years old when his sister disappeared.  
He thought she was abducted- by aliens, he feared.  
Scully became his partner- he thought she was a spy  
But before long, she instead became his friend and his ally.  
Together they investigated some very strange cases,  
Met some strange people, and went to all kinds of places.  
They met a mutant named Eugene Tooms, a very strange old guy.  
In the excellent "Beyond the Sea," Scully's father died.  
They went up to the Arctic in an episode called "Ice."  
They also met the smoking man- he wasn't very nice.  
In "E.B.E." we saw the Lone Gunmen for the first time:  
Byers, Langly, Frohike- I wish that their names rhymed.  
At the end of Season One, the informant Deep Throat was dead,  
And as he took his last breath, "Trust No One," is what he said.  
  
The X-Files were shut down at the start of Season Two  
But both our favorite agents had brand new things to do.  
Scully went back to teach at the FBI Academy  
While Mulder worked with he who we call "Ratboy" lovingly.  
Then Scully was abducted by Duane Barry one dark night.  
He came in through her window and then took her out of sight.  
And then she was returned to Earth in a hospital near death  
But she came back to life in the beautiful "One Breath."  
A man named Donnie Pfaster gave Scully quite a scare  
When he kidnapped and tried to kill her for her nails and hair.  
Mulder thought he found Samantha, but alas, it wasn't her.  
Scully was attacked by the Alien Bounty Hunter.  
Then in "Humbug" they met some interesting circus freaks.  
In "Dod Kalm" they aged years and years in, really, less than weeks.  
And the action-packed "Anasazi" closed out Season Two  
With Mulder trapped in a boxcar- oh, what's a fan to do?  
  
Some men from the Consortium, they wanted Scully dead  
But quite unfortunately, her poor sister died instead.  
And Mulder is okay now, but his dad can't say the same:  
He was murdered by an evil man- Krycek is his name.  
I doubt if any fan disliked "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose."  
Mulder brings sunflower seeds with him wherever he goes.  
"Revelations" made us think of why we love Scully so much.  
"War of the Corrophages" dealt with cockroaches and such.  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever," griped Mulder and Scully in "Syzygy."  
Then they were attacked by sewer-dwelling killer kitties.  
Pusher controlled people's minds, and then he came back later,  
And Scully's poor dog Queequeg was eaten by a gator.  
We had a lot of laughs in "Jose Chung's *From Outer Space*."  
"Wetwired" certainly proved to be an interesting case.  
The bounty hunter chased them at the end of Season Three-  
For some reason that guy really likes to beat up Scully.  
  
Then Mr. X was murdered, but no one said, "Oh, no!"  
(I never really liked him- I was glad to see him go.)  
In "Paper Hearts" Mulder thought he'd found Samantha's killer.  
In "Leonard Betts" they met a man who eats people's cancer.  
In "Never Again" they had a fight and Scully went on a date  
But for a reconciliation it wasn't too late.  
In "Momento Mori" Scully found out she had cancer, and we cried  
But then, as Mulder held her, she declared she wouldn't die.   
She went on with her work just as if she were still well-  
But will someone please tell me why they had to kill Pendrell?  
In "Small Potatoes" Eddie Van Blundht changed to look like Mulder.  
In "El Mundo Gira" they met the Mexican Goat-Sucker.  
In "Zero Sum" Skinner proved he is indeed the MAN  
And Krycek lost an arm, which wasn't part of the plan.   
In "Gethsemane" our Mulder sat on his couch and cried.  
A little later Scully said he'd committed suicide.  
  
But not to fear, for it turned out that Mulder was alive-  
It was Scully who was dying at the start of Season Five.  
But her cancer's in remission now; she will be okay  
Because the chip inside her neck is keeping her that way.  
Now "Chinga" was an episode written by Stephen King  
And in "Detour" for the first time, we heard Scully sing.  
They met the Great Mutato, and then they danced to Cher.  
In "Unusual Suspects" Langly still had long hair.  
In "Christmas Carol" and "Emily" we cried and cried and cried  
As the daughter Scully barely knew got very sick and died.  
"Bad Blood"- it made us laugh 'til we were rolling on the floor.  
Too bad they don't make episodes that funny anymore.  
Lili Taylor was awesome as a blind girl in "Mind's Eye"  
And "All Souls" was so touching that it nearly made us cry.  
The basement office burned up at the end of Season Five  
And the X-Files were shut down again- this time, would they survive?  
  
The X-Files movie came out in summer '98  
And the majority of X-Philes thought that it was great.  
A big building blew up, and so did the WMM  
As Mulder and Scully found more proof of aliens  
And Mulder went to Antarctica to rescue Scully.  
Their first kiss was interrupted by a STUPID STUPID BEE!  
In Season Six the X-Files were opened once again  
But now Mulder and Scully weren't the ones working on them.  
Now the evil-bad Fowley and Spender were the doers.  
Our heros investigated big piles of manure.  
Mulder went on a ship stuck in 1939  
And said "I love you," to Scully, which with shippers was just fine.  
In Nevada, Mulder and Morris Fletcher switched bodies.  
On Christmas, they met two ghosts who were very, very naughty.  
In "Rain King" some woman moaned, "I murdered that poor cow!"  
And Skinner has nanotechnology in his blood now.  
They pretended to be married, but slept in different rooms.  
In "Field Trip" they hallucinated in a field with 'shrooms.  
In "Milagro" Mulder's neighbor was a very creepy guy.  
In "One Son" Jeffrey Spender didn't get to say goodbye.  
"The Unnatural" made shippers as happy as a lark  
As Mulder and Scully hit baseballs together in the park.  
Scully went to Africa at Season Six's end.  
Mulder was sick- she went there to try and help her friend.  
  
They found an alien spaceship in Africa that day.  
Mulder, who was sick then, has now recovered- he's okay.  
Scully announced the death of evil-bad Diana Fowley.  
"You were my constant, my touchstone," Mulder said to Scully.  
In the episode "Millenium" it brought our hearts such bliss  
To see Mulder and Scully share their very first real kiss.  
"The Goldberg Variation" brought a smile to our faces.  
"Signs And Wonders" was one of the more fright'ning cases.  
Scully took her gun in "Orison" and killed Donnie Pfaster.  
Later, Scully proved she was the video game master.  
Then Mulder's mother killed herself and that made Mulder blue  
And in "Closure" we found out that Samantha is dead, too.  
In "X-Cops" there was a full moon, and they went on TV.  
In "Theef" a guy said, "Poppin' corn," - he was really creepy.  
In "All Things" we learned about some things from Scully's past  
And she slept over at Mulder's- did they have sex at last?  
They were characters in a movie in "Hollywood A.D."  
And at the end of that episode were some dancing zombies.  
"Je Souhaite" was a cute episode; it caused us much mirth  
As Mulder found out why you shouldn't wish for peace on Earth.  
The season finale "Requiem" was beautiful, yet sad   
For Mulder was abducted, which made us feel so bad.  
No one knew where Mulder was, if he was alive or dead  
Andas the season ended, "I'm pregnant, " Scully said.   
  
Poor Scully was all alone at the start of Season Eight  
But for help finding Mulder she didn't have to wait.  
They paired her with a manly man- John Doggett is his name  
And he became her partner not long after he came.  
"Roadrunners" was so scary that it made my skin crawl.  
Maybe humans are the scariest monsters after all.  
In "Redrum" they met a guy whose life ran the other way,  
And then there was a monster on the T, the Boston subway.  
We found out Scully asked Mulder to be her baby's dad  
But that didn't work out, which made the episode very sad.  
We were quite shocked and saddened when they found Mulder dead.  
"This is not happening!" Scully screamed as if she'd lost her head.   
But with Scully, Skinner, and Doggett's help, he came back to life  
And Scully's tears were joyful after months of so much strife.  
Monica Reyes, a.k.a. "Melissa with a gun"  
Worked with Mulder on a case involving Doggett's son  
And then Mulder was fired at the end of "Vienen."  
In "Alone" there was an agent named Leyla Harrison.  
Scully went with Reyes to the boonies to give birth  
For creatures were pursuing her who were not from this Earth.  
Our man Skinner took his gun and shot Krycek in the head  
But I can't say that I'll miss him now that he is dead.  
And then there came a moment that filled our hearts with joy:  
Mulder and Scully kissed as Mulder held their baby boy.  
  
But at the start of Season Nine Mulder was gone again.  
We don't know where he is this time, if he'll be back or when.  
Scully went to teach at the Academy once more  
While Doggett and Reyes are the ones behind the basement doors.  
Baby William moves his mobile as if with a curse.  
In "4-D" they crossed into a parallel universe.  
Mulder and Scully talked with e-mail in "Trust No 1."  
With amnesia, all Doggett remembered was his poor dead son.  
Reyes was in a car crash, but later she went home,  
And that is all that's happened as I sit and write this poem.  
  
Two months ago it was announced the show will end in May  
And all around the world X-Philes are gasping with dismay,  
For no matter what you thought of Seasons Eight and Nine,  
"The X-Files" at its finest was exceptionally fine.  
Not every episode was great- I don't want to be mean,  
But "Salvage" and "Fearful Symmetry" were better left unseen.  
When the show's over we'll lose such a big part of our lives.  
At least there'll still be reruns- I think we will survive.  
What began as nine lost minutes turned into nine great years.  
So here's to you, Chris Carter. I think you deserve three cheers!  
  
The End  
  
That's it. Like I said, I know it's not great. The meter is all off,   
I had to use poetic license in a lot of places, and I know I didn't  
include *every* important X-Files moment. but even so, I hoped   
you liked it. Please send me feedback at EKHashet@hotmail.com.   
And Mr. Carter? I really, really hope that at some point you get   
the chance to read this! 


End file.
